


Can't Contain This.

by Louink



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: 69ing, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, Face Sitting, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry, yeah 69 happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louink/pseuds/Louink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It doesn't have to be awkward Harry. What if.. What if we got into this. And then when one of us gets into a relationship, or both, we just call it quits? We don't have to continue doing it then." Louis says, stretching his legs out a bit as he burrows more into Harry's back. </p><p>"What like friends with benefits?" Harry says biting onto his lower lip.</p><p>"I guess." Louis whispers with a small shrug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Contain This.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual I apologise for errors!
> 
> Also don't like the ending but eh, what can you do? Hahaa
> 
> Find me on twitter at @iouftii

"Harry. Can I come in?"

Louis standing outside of Harry's bedroom door, he's only in a pair of briefs and singlet. And he's cold. So cold. 

His left hand is tucked under his right armpit as his right hand knocks on Harry's door. 

All he wants is to snuggle with Harry. 

"Harry. Please." Louis says again when he gets to answer. 

"No." He hears faintly from behind the door. And Louis pouts at it, before he's knocking on the door again. 

"Harry c'mon please. It's cold and I want to cuddle." Louis says, basically whining at this point. 

He hears a sigh, before Harry's yelling a "come on in!" And Louis smiles to himself. Opening Harry's door, before he's slowly closing it and walking over towards Harry's bed. 

Harry's wrapped up underneath his blanket, just the tops of his curls and a bit of his face sticking out. Other then that, Louis can't see much. He grabs the edge of the blanket and lifts it up before he's getting in underneath it. 

Louis waist no time moving into Harry's side. Wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, tucking his knees up onto Harry's lower back. Spooning him from behind. For as long as Louis known Harry, he's always been the little spoon. Sometimes he'll be the big spoon, but most of the time he enjoys being the little spoon. 

"You're really warm. Warmer the my room." Louis whispers to Harry. Who just hums in response. 

They're quiet for a couple of minutes, and Louis can hear the shallow breathes Harry's taking. And he knows that Harry is just on the edge of falling back asleep. Louis bites his lower lip, before he's nuzzling his nose into the back of Harry's neck. His moves the hand resting on Harry's stomach lower, so it's resting on Harry's hip bone. And when Harry doesn't protest or anything Louis slowly slides his hand down further. 

See the thing is, they've done this once before. They've hooked up when both boys were really drunk, but they didn't recall any of it in the morning. Just that Louis has a sore arse for the next three days, and Harry has scratch marks all down his back and chest. And Louis wants to do it again. He wants Harry to fuck him so hard he's seeing stars, he wants it so bad. 

He just hopes Harry wants it as bad as Louis does. 

Louis holds his breathe as he moves his hand so it's over Harry's crotch. And he just now realised Harry isn't wearing anything besides a pair of briefs. He cups his hand over Harry's cock over the material, and he nuzzles his face in more on Harry's back. 

Harry doesn't stir straight away, and Louis moves his hand a bit. And just when he thinks he might be able to get away with this, Harry's stirring before he's groaning. 

"Louis. Knock it off." Harry says. And Louis retracts his hand from Harry's crotch. 

"I'm sorry." Louis whimpers into Harry's shoulder blades, and he hears Harry let a tiny sigh out before he's shaking his head. 

"No Louis. It's just. It's awkward, is all." Harry says grabbing Louis hand that's on his hip, twining their hands together. 

"How's it awkward?" Louis says closing his eyes. 

"We're bestfriends Louis. It's awkward. What if we got into this, and like. It continued to go on, and you got a boyfriend and I got a boyfriend? And what if we room together like that? It's just. It's awkward Lou." Harry says letting a deep sigh out. 

"It doesn't have to be awkward Harry. What if.. What if we got into this. And then when one of us gets into a relationship, or both, we just call it quits? We don't have to continue doing it then." Louis says, stretching his legs out a bit as he burrows more into Harry's back. 

"What like friends with benefits?" Harry says biting onto his lower lip.

"I guess." Louis whispers with a small shrug. 

Louis doesn't want it to be a friends with benefits thing. No he wants much more then that, he wants to call Harry his. Wants to kiss him whenever, fuck whenever. He wants it all, but he'll settle for this if it's all he can get. 

"Alright." Harry says after a minute of silence, his back relaxing as he lets go of Louis hand. 

Louis nods, before he's slowly placing a kiss on Harry's neck moving his hand back down to Harry's crotch area. 

Louis continues to kiss over Harry's neck, hearing Harry let a small groan out when his hand cups him again. Before he's stretching his neck to give better access for Louis lips. 

Louis slips his hand underneath Harry's briefs, so he's able to cup him properly as he works a small mark into Harry's neck. Hearing Harry let off a broken moan, bucking his hips up slowly into Louis hand. 

Louis tightens his grip on Harry's cock, as he moves his head upwards a bit. Leaning a bit over Harry, before Harry's turning his head to face him as well. Their lips crashing together in a slow, messy kiss. Louis hand working Harry under the blanket, as Louis hips move in small circle motions against Harry's lower back. Bringing his cock to a semi. 

Harry breaks the kiss off, before he's grabbing Louis hand, pulling it out of his boxers before he's turning onto his back, grabbing Louis by the middle dragging him on top of his body. Louis straddles Harry's hips, placing his hands on either side of Harry's head before they're meeting halfway to connect their lips together. 

Harry's left hand comes up to cup the back of Louis neck, as he gently nibbles on Louis bottom lip, before licking into his mouth. His right hand going to cup Louis arse cheek, dragging his hips down so his cock brushes against Harry's. Both boys letting a small whimper out to each other. 

Louis breaks the kiss this time, trailing them down Harry's jaw and neck. Sucking on his collar bones, before he's shuffling down the bed further. Kicking the blanket off the bed, as his lips work a mark into Harry's hipbones. 

Harry's looking down at Louis with his bottom lip caught between his teeth, his left hand running up and down his chest as his right hand threads through his hair. Louis looks so pretty down between Harry's thighs, and Harry inwardly groans at the sight. He's just so pretty, and Harry just loves him so much. 

Louis hooks his fingers underneath Harry's briefs, tugging them down as he moves out of the way to get them down and off his legs and he holds back the loud moan that threatens to escape. 

He forgot just how big Harry was. 

"I saw this in the shower. Just didn't realise how big this thing was." Louis says his lips ghosting over Harry's cock. 

Harry just lets a small chuckle out at that. 

Louis wraps his small hand around the bass of Harry's cock, noticing that his fist only just wraps around Harry's dick. That's how thick he is. Louis pumps his hand up and down a couple of times, kissing Harry's thighs, stomach and hips as he does so before he's moving to the tip of Harry's cock. 

His tongue comes out to swipe across the slit, collecting the pre-cum that was their, before his lips are wrapping around the head of his dick. 

Harry lets a strangled moan out when Louis starts to hallow his cheeks out, swallowing him down. And his hands move straight to Louis hair, threading his fingers through Louis hair, tugging lightly on them. 

Louis bobs his head faster, fisting what he can't fit in his mouth. And letting small gagging noises out when he attempts to take Harry further in his mouth. Only to choke on it from his gag reflex. 

"Fuck Louis. F-fuck." Harry says closing his eyes as he lets tiny whimpers out. 

"Fuck it. Turn around. Get your dick up here." Harry says releasing Louis hair. 

Louis moans around Harry's cock before he's pulling off and twisting around. So his thighs are on either side of Harry's face, and he's arms are braced against Harry's thighs. Louis waist no time sucking Harry back into his mouth, as Harry does the same thing. 

Harry moves his head up and down, licking around the head of Louis cock. Taking him all the way down, before he's pulling off. His hands coming up to grip Louis arse, pushing his hips down a bit as Harry licks along Louis balls. Sucking on each one, which makes Louis shudder, pulling off Harry's cock to let a moan out. 

Which gives Harry an idea. 

"Sit on my face." Harry says simply when he stops sucking on Louis balls, and Louis keens at the command. Quickly sitting up, his thighs straining as he hovers above Harry's face. His cheeks going red from it. 

Harry moves his hands from Louis hips to his arse, pulling the cheeks apart and groaning at the sight. 

"So pretty. So pink." Harry says as he leans his head up a little bit to lick across Louis hole. 

Louis whimpers at the first lick, his hands digging into his own thighs as he throws his head back. Feeling Harry's rogue trace over his muscle, circling his rim before he's sucking on it. Louis letting loud moans out at it, as he slowly rocks his hips down onto Harry's mouth, his fingers basically death gripping his thighs. 

Harry points his tongue, before he's slowly pushing it in to Louis. Breaching the tight muscle as the tip of his tongue slips inside. His fingers pulling Louis arse cheeks back more so he can try and get more access. He takes his tongue out, kissing around the rim again, licking around it before he goes back to fucking his tongue inside of Louis hole. Imitating actual sex. 

Louis a whimpering mess above Harry, and his thighs are straining. And he'll collapse soon if he keeps this up, and he'll probably come aswell. His moans have become louder, and broken and he feels so on the edge. 

But before Louis can even wrap a hand around himself, Harry's stopping and pulling Louis up and off his face. Making Louis land sideways on the bed. Harry appearing in between his thighs. Hovering above him. 

"Can't come yet Louis. Still gotta fuck you." Harry sad leaning down and sealing their lips together. Louis whines into Harry's mouth, tasting himself and that shouldn't be as hot as it makes out to be. 

Their kiss is cut short when Harry quickly gets off the bed to retrieve a condom and lube, before he's getting back onto the bed. 

He grabs Louis thighs, hoisting them up on his shoulders as he smirks down at Louis. Uncapping the bottle, before squirting some onto his fingers. He places the lube down again, before his middle finger is tracing around Louis rim. 

"Gonna open you up so good for my cock. Then gunna fuck you real deep." Harry says which Louis just nods frantically at. Causing Harry to smirk down at him. 

He pushes his middle finger in to the second knuckle, and Louis lets a whimper out at the sudden stretch. Harry watches Louis facial features, as he twist his finger inside Louis. Thrusting it slow and deep. When Louis makes no sign of discomfort, Harry traces his ring finger beside his middle one before he's pushing it in. 

Louis back arches a bit at that, and his hand wraps around his cock as he lets a small "fuck." Out rolling his head backwards, as he pumps his cock slowly. 

Soon Harry has three fingers inside of Louis, curling and thrusting inside of him. Getting him nice and stretched. His fingers bump against the small bundle of nerves, which has Louis letting a loud shuddering moan out and Harry does that for another minute. Bringing Louis so close to the edge, Again, before he's slipping his fingers out. Hearing Louis let a small whimper out at that.

Harry moves Louis legs off his shoulders, to his hips before he's grabbing the condom. Ripping the packet open, before rolling it onto his cock. He grabs they lube again, coating his cock with it. Before he's throwing the small bottle somewhere behind him. 

He wraps his hand around his cock, pumping it a couple of times to get it nice and slick, letting a couple of moans out before he's moving to line himself up with Louis hole. 

"You ready?" Harry says giving Louis a small smile, Louis looks up at Harry biting his lower lip before he's giving him a small nod. Letting Harry know he's alright to go. 

When Harry pushes in all the way in one go, stilling as soon as his balls meet with Louis bum cheeks. Louis letting out the loudest, and longest moan he's ever heard. His face screwing up at the stretch and burn. His back arching a small bit and Harry hold in the groan that wants to escape. Because Louis is just so fucking hot. 

He waits for Louis to get used to the stretch, before he's slowly pulling out, before pushing back in. Which enlightens another moan from Louis. Harry starts off with deep slow thrust, which causes Louis breath to hitch each time Harry pushes in. Before he's building up a faster rhythm. 

His long, slow thrusting soon turns into short, fast thrusting that has Louis clawing at the bed sheets and letting high pitched whimpers out. 

Harry's fingers curl around Louis hips, as he fucks into him. His hips snapping forward hard enough to make the bed shift a bit. And he's releasing small low grunts out, his brow furrowing as he works his cock into Louis hard and fast. 

He changes his angle on his thrust, and he knows he has hit Louis prostate when the smaller boy lets out a long line of cuss words followed by "fuck me! Right their! Harry I'm so close! Please don't stop!" And Harry just grunts at that, continuing to fasting his pace. 

Louis wraps a hand around his cock, before he's using all his strength he can to lean up a bit to connect his lips with Harry's. His fist works over his cock, as he messily kisses Harry letting whimpers out into his mouth. 

"F-fuck gunna come!" Louis says breaking the kiss as he falls back onto his back. Harry groans at that, nodding his head before his pace is picking up a tiny not faster. Making sure to hit Louis prostrate with every thrust. 

Louis comes after a couple more jerks, spilling over his fist and his and Harry's chest. Even enough to reach his jaw. Harry fucks him through his orgasm, and when Louis comes down from his high. Harry's pulling out of Louis, and rolling the condom off tying it up quickly and throwing it on the floor before he's moving to straddle Louis chest. 

Harry quickly works his hand over his cock, twisting it at the head. And he gets a couple of jerks out of it before he's coming with a moan of Louis name, all over the older boys face. Louis opens his mouth In time to catch most of Harry's come, while the rest hits his jaw, cheek and eyelashes. A tiny catching in his hair. 

Louis swallows what's In his mouth as Harry gets off him, collapsing beside him. 

Louis collects the remaining come off his face, licking it off his fingers before he's moving to his side. Curling into Harry. 

"That was brilliant." Louis whispers pecking Harry's chest. "'M a sticky now." He says with a tiny whine. 

Harry chuckles at Louis, before he's getting out of the embrace and standing up off the bed. 

"I'll be right back." Harry says smiling at Louis before he disappears out of his room. 

Louis waits until he's gone before he moves to the side of the bed, wincing at how sore his bum is, before he bends down to pick the blanket up throwing it back on the bed. He sits ontop of it, crossing his legs as Harry walks back in with a wet cloth, already cleaned himself off. 

Harry walks over to Louis wiping him down, cleaning the spunk off him before he throws the cloth on the ground getting back into be. He gets under the covers along with Louis, before Harry's wrapping his arms around Louis waist, pulling his back into his chest. 

"Harry?" Louis says a minute later, his fingers intertwined with Harry's as he lets a small yawn out. 

"Hmm?" Harry says against Louis back. 

"I don't want this to be just a friends with benefits thing." Louis whispers. 

"What do you mean? It was your idea?" Harry says still not opening his eyes. 

"I mean. I want more then this. I want to be yours. And you to be mine. That's what I want." Louis says with a small sigh. Curling in up on himself. 

"Louis. Babe. That's what I want as well. I've wanted that for awhile." Harry says kissing Louis shoulder blade. 

"Really?" Louis whispers. 

"Really. Now let's catch some sleep. And we'll talk more when we wake up." Harry says letting a yawn out as he pulls Louis into his chest more. 

"Alright." Louis says with a nod. 

He falls asleep wrapped up in Harry's arms, and a smile on his face. 

What started off with a simple cuddle request, Louis got more then what he hoped for. But that's alright, he's not complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Comments/Kudos welcomed!


End file.
